Rise of the Helghast
by Enclave93
Summary: In R2 Turn 19 Lelouch found himself dying with Kallen in his arms. But a group of people with unbelievable power have come to help him in his hour of need. Who are these men in gas mask's. Where do they come from. There is something that has been hidden from the rest of the world and now it is time for it to be reviled. DOWN WITH BRITANNIA LONG LIVE THE HELGHAST!
1. Chapter 1

**This is another idea that I came up with over the holidays. Didn't know how to start it, but here it is. **

**The Rise of the Helghast **

**Chapter 1**

**One symbol falls. Another shall rise **

_There is a session for all things. Which is what humanity failed to understand. No matter what you build it will always come crumbling down. There is a time to live and a time to die. A time to build and a time to destroy- Andrew Ryan founder of the city Rapture _

_(How did it come to this)_ He wondered.

They had managed to blow a dent in Britannian force's in a attempt to take back Japan. They had the backing of the U.E and Chinese Federation with enough force's to fight back Britannia. But that all has come crumbling down around him now.

Lelouch had started out with nothing more than a small resistance force from the Shinjuku Ghettos in Japan/Area 11. From there he had made that resistance force into an origination which soon became the symbol of hope for many. The Black Knights. They were if not the first that was able to push back the Britannian's and defeat them in battle. Lelouch, under the alias Zero had killed Clovis Vi Britannia his half brother. In doing so he set out down a path of war and destruction so his sister could live in a peaceful world.

But as he walked down the path laid out for him he lost many people close and dear to him. He lost his half sister Euphemia because of his uncontrollable power known as Geass. He was forced to kill his beloved half sister in order to save her from herself, one of the many things that he would always regret.

Another person he had lost along the way was the orange head beauty known as Shirley. He had killed her father a year ago but his own foolishness and removed all her affection towards him with his Geass. But after taking back his memories and the mantel of Zero his foolishness had gotten her killed.

But out of all the people he could loss there was only one he could live without. Nunnally, his sister was the only reason he walked down the path, the only reason he lived for. But now, once again thanks to his own foolishness he had lost her as well.

Kallen, his Ace Knightmare pilot was able to take him out of his misery and bring him back to reality. His work was unfinished and he still had much to do. He was now committed to bring a new era to the world. One Nunnally would have loved to be apart of.

But now he knew he would never be able to stand behind that commitment. He stood in the hanger of his war ship where his Black Knights aimed their weapons at him. After everything he had done and tried to do for them they tossed him aside for who he really was.

"Stand aside Kallen" said Ohgi aiming his rife at them "He's not who you thin he is"

"What the hell is going on here!" Kallen demanded standing right in front of Lelouch protecting him from the bullets

"He's been lying to us the whole time!" Tamiki yelled more than ready to pull the trigger "That son of a bitch is a Britannian!"

If there was any less hatred in Lelouch you wouldn't know. There were a few things that you could never say in front of Lelouch unless you want to suffer. Never bad mouth his mother.

"He's been using us from the start" said Todoho "Right from the being he has been using that unholy eye of his to make us do he pleases. The JPZ massacre was all him, hundreds of died because of his manipulations!"

"That was a mistake, an accident!" Kallen tried to reason

They all stopped and looked at her for a moment.

"You knew" said Ohgi "You knew all this time! What the Kallen!"

"I never told anyone because I knew how you and the rest would fucken react!"

"So you let us blindly follow him instead! You fucken Bitch" Tamiki yelled

A shot was fired from Tamiki's gun. Kallen was hit in the chest and fell into Lelouch's arms. Lelouch could do nothing but watch as another person who had dug her way into his heart was slowly dying right in front of him. Again.

"Tamiki!" one of the Black Knights cried "What the fuck do you think you're doing"

"Putting her out of her misery" he said "She under his fucken spell"

Lelouch didn't pay attention as they argued. There was no point listening to them. All that mattered to him was the girl… No. Woman that was dying in his arms. All that he had worked for was now falling apart, it was crumbling around him, just crumbling right in front of him. He looked up and saw in the door way his elder brother and sister. They were the ones behind all of this; they were the ones destroying everything that he had built. Rage started to build inside of him once more, the same rage that he felt when his mother was killed right in front of him, the same rage that he had felt when his own father had banished him to Japan along with his sister. Everyone he had ever loved had dwindled to a single person, and she was dyeing in his arms.

_(How did it come to this? Why did it come to this? Everything I did was for them, and I ended up losing all of them. And now her)_

As his Black Knight opened fire on the both of them he grabbed Kallen tightly and pulled her around so that the bullets hopefully wouldn't touch her.

As he did this Kallen could only watch as the man that she had come to love shield her from the borage of bullets. When she had first learned of his identity she ran out on him which caused much heartache in the present. If she had stayed by his side in the first place when Suzaku had caught him with a gun pointed at Lelouch, so much would have changed. Instead of him running out on her like she did him, he stood by her and protected him, giving his own life so that she would live.

"Hold your fucken fire" Ohgi yelled

When the bullets stopped that could see the amount of damage on their x-leaders back. He was littered with bullets holes and with blood socking his black cape. His right should have been blown off with the arm lying on the ground. Kallen could only cry as she looked at the mask Lelouch build a symbol from. Using what remained of her strength she pulled of the mask so she could see his face.

It was a sight she had never seen on him before. His eyes were puffy and red because of the tears, his face was white because of blood lost, and his mouth was dripping with his blood.

"It's ok Lelouch" she said pressing her hand against his cheek "Will be with them together"

She wanted a miracle. That would not involve Lelouch losing sacrificing more of him.

And then everything started to shack.

The three sisters that were in charge of operating the flight navigation system of the Black Knight war ship did not know what happened. One minute everything was operational and then the warship along with Prince Schneizel's warship fell into the ocean beneath them.

The fell out of there seats on impact with no doubt the rest of the crew on both warships starting to get back up.

"What the hell just happened!" yelled the oldest sister

"I don't know" said the youngest "The power went dead, not even the back up generators are working"

The middle sister wasn't even looking at the monitors like her youngest and oldest. She was looking out the window at the largest warships that she had ever seen. There were 5 warships in total, 4 of them would be at least a kilometer long with the flag ship being at lest 3 kilometer. Each warship showed a lot of fire power with what looked like laser cannons and missile launchers.

"What the hell are those?"

Everyone on deck were now looking out the window at the massive flouting vessels.

"Are they Britannian!" one of the officers cried

"No" said another "Their symbol, their not Britannian navy"

On all the ships they could see symbols of a unknown nation or war party. The symbol was composed a circle with three points meeting in the middle. The colors of the ships were a dark black and grey with a bit of blood red for the high lights. They were nothing like the warship the E.U or Chinese Federation war ships.

Before anyone could even say anything the flag ship opened a hatch from under its bow reveling a large weapon. At first it was pointed at the Black Knight warship which caused everyone to panic, but then it pointed at the Britannian war ship and fired a green beam of light. On impact the Britannian warship exploded violently, the shock wave was so powerful everyone lost their footing and fell over.

"Who the fuck are these guys!"

Everyone in the hanger was getting up once more. First they had fallen to the ground wondering if the Britannian ship had fired on them, which was impossible since they had two of their royal in the firing line. After arguing of who did what they felt a shock wave of what no doubt was an explosion.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Tamiki "This has to be your brothers planning"

Nether Cornelia or Schneizel's could answer, they had no idea what was going on. But after they shock wave they knew that their warship was gone.

"Someone get some light on in here" yelled a Black Knight

Their were no light which meant the room was pitch black. One of the Black Knights pulled out a flash light along with some of the others.

"Engine room what the states" said Ohgi over the radio

"Everything is fried down here" said one of the engineers "Where trying to get power back on but we got nothing. The whole system is dead sir! You're looking at an hours wait till you…" then the line went dead

"Engine room come in. Engine room!"

"What the fuck is going on here!" yelled Tamiki

"Would you shut up!" Ohgi yelled "Someone find Kallen and see if she's alive"

Ohgi had lost a lot of things in his life, Kallen was one of the last people he considered family in this world, someone he did not what to loss.

"That bitch is with…" one of the Black Knights didn't finish his sentence. Everyone heard the woman neck snap and fell to the ground. Everyone one found turned their lights to the dead body missing the head.

"W-w-w-what the fuck!" Yelled Tamiki again

Snap, drop.

They all turned there lights again finding a body with the head missing. This one was a male.

Snap, drop.

Snap, drop.

Two more fell again. Now everyone was panicking. Detard still had his camera going with the night vision going. He was seeing nothing but dead bodies on the group. Who ever were killing these people were more masters at stealth.

The light turned on and the hum of the engine could be felt. They looked around till they found someone or something standing between them and Lelouch with Kallen still in his arm. This person, or thing stood at a height of seven foot wearing what look like high-tech amour. The amour looked alike grey and black muscles in the shape that would fit a woman, the head was covered with a helmet and vazer not giving any detail in which this woman was. On the back was a katana with a mounted small mini gum just over the ass.

The woman stood proud in front of Lelouch and Kallen looking at the Black Knight and the Royal family members.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" yelled Tamiki "SHOT IT"

The idiot of the Black Knights and the rest they were still alive opened fire without a second thought. They all thought that this woman would fall over like Lelouch did. Instead of fleeing the woman raised both f her hands with both hands and arms starting to glow blue and blood red. A shield formed around all three of them making the bullet bounce of on impact.

Once the rifles were empty they found that no damage had been inflected by them. The woman lowered her arms allowing the shield to break apart. The woman then tilted her head to the right and looked directly at Cornelia and said in a voice that no one in the room had ever forgotten.

"Good to see you again. Dear sister"

_(That voice)_ Were the thought of everyone in the room, especially Cornelia _(It's impossible!)_

The helmet opened up reveling a face. A face that has not been seen since the JSZ. Euphemia.

"What a lovely reunion" Euphemia said with a smile "The Black Knight, traitors. The Manipulator, Schneizel. And the mass murderer, Cornelia"

"Euphemia?" Cornelia asked still not believing what she was seeing "How?"

"That's for us to know and you never to find out" said a voice coming from the intercom.

The doors burst opened with armored men and woman storming in. These men and woman were neither Britannian nor members of the Black Knights. These people wore black and grey armor with their face's covered with gas mask's that had glowing red eyes. They held weapons that had the shape of a rifle but they had parts that glowed red and the rest panted black.

The Black Knights were outnumbered and knew they had to put down their weapons.

"What the hell is going on here!" said Tamiki

The elevator opened up with a medical unit running out placing Lelouch and Kallen on stretchers. One of the men from the elevator was not a part of the medical group. Beside him were two armed guards with assault weapons. The man himself was a giant of mussels; he stood 8 feet tall wearing a gas mask mouth piece with a shaved head. On his body and legs he wore a fur coat with a bullet proof vest that clearly showed metal on the outside. He also had on cargo pants coated in black and grey, with a pair of military steel cap boots. The man clearly showed authority even though he looked out of uniform.

"What are there vital singes?" said the giant with synthetic voice thanks to the gas mask.

"Both alive. The boy will need surgery and the injection. But we can bring him back even after he goes over" said one of the medical men

"Good" said the giant turning his attention back to the black Knights and the Royal twins "Good evening Knights and Royalty. I sorry if my men crashed this little gathering but you were about to do something I cannot allow"

"Who the fuck are you people!" Tamiki demanded with his hands tied behind his back. The Soldier behind his knocked the idiot out with the butt of a rifle.

"We are the people that were once forgotten" said the giant "We are the one's that were wiped clean from the history books and replaced as… inferior people. What we want does not matter to you. All that matters is our plan"

"Tell me" said Tohdoh "Are you enemies of the UFN or Britannia. Right now your making both of us enemies"

"Good" said the giant "Because we are neither yours nor their allies. Neither or your factions in this pity war would do any good for us. If anything you would drag us down"

"Then who do you work…"

Tohdoh was stopped when they heard an explosion. They all felt a wave hit the side of the ship with everyone but the new comers losing their footing.

"Report" said the giant as he talked into the radio.

"Sorry sir. Nothing to worry about. The Britannians and the UFN decided to attack"

On the control deck the crewmen were watching a massive battle being played out in front of them. The Britannians had decided to attack the new comers along with the UFN forces. At first they wee relieved that help had final come, even if it wasn't from their own side. But that relieved feeling soon turned into dread as they watched as their help was slowly being demolished.

The Britannian warships opened fire first at the smaller new comer's warships. They thought with enough fire power they could simply destroy the smaller ones and board the much larger one. But they were wrong. 70 meters away as the missiles were about to hit they exploded once they hit a green energy force field around the ships. The crew members on every ship that had witnessed the missiles exploding before even touching the massive warships were gob smacked.

Just as they thought they saw everything, the sides of the massive warships opened up with long pointed weapons targeting both the Britannian and the Black Knight warships. The weapons did not look like they fired missiles seeing as they had no tubes. Instead electricity was starting to dance on the tips slowly becoming more violent. The Britannian and Black Knight warships saw this and tried to maneuver away out of the firing line. To slow.

The massive warships shot out beams of electricity hitting 95 percent of their targets. Some ships that had been hit fell to the ocean while others exploded.

"How is this possible!" said the middle sister "They amount of power to even lift those things is unheard of. How the hell do they have energy shielding?"

"Nuclear powered perhaps?" said the youngest sister

"No. Those shields would cause the fusion reactor to go into metal down. Even with that size of a ship the nuclear engine would be too small for them to fly"

"I want to know where the hell is Zero!" the oldest sister "And where are Ohgi and the others!"

"They said they were meeting Zero in the hanger" said the middle sister who was freaking out at this point "Do think something happened to them"

"The coms are still down maybe we should…"

Just as the youngest was about to finish the doors burst opened with unknown enemy soldiers storming in.

"Alright no body panic" said one of the soldiers standing on Zero desk "We are taking over this ship"

"Deal with them" said the giant "Do not waste any time"

"Understood sir"

"You do realize that my fleet will be making their way here" said Schneizel "What every power you think you have will not stop my men rescuing me and my sister"

"You can think that but I am sure that my men will more than sufficient"

The way the giant talked was the same way that Lelouch talked when commanding the Black Knights. The Black Knights were now becoming weary of this man now.

"What do you want" said Detard still rolling the camera getting every shot

"Simple. My nephew. The one that you just opened fire on"

That brought another sock to everyone in the hanger (Not counting the new comers) This man just referred to Lelouch as his as his nephew, something no one predicted.

"Lord V.V?" said Cornelia

"If you are referring to that short shot little dick that caused the mutation of Lelouch's Geass then your wrong"

"Mutation?"

"It's what truly caused me to order that massacre two years ago" said Euphemia "But you already knew that. Didn't you Schneizel" she said with the feeling of venom coming out of her mouth.

Everyone turned their head to the bland man that brought them here in the first place.

"What is she talking about" Tohdoh demanded

"That day the I was to open the Special Zone Schneizel planed for. He wanted me to move the date ahead specify and the time for when the ceremony would start. That day Lelouch was truly going to end the war he was about to start, when he lead me into the G-1 he told me about the Geass that he had and what it could do. Unfortunately he played around and said that he could command me to kill every Japanese. When that happened his Geass mutated and imbedded the command into my brain. You would think that it was all an accident but it was not. Wasn't Schneizel"

Schneizel was now sweating. This was not a situation that he could get out of. Right now his brain was going through ideas so he could talk his way out of this. But his silver tong could not save him now.

"What is she talking about Schneizel!" Cornelia screamed

"Father told me what Lelouch was about to do. And what power he held. He wanted me to put a stop to what Lelouch was about to do, so I consulted V.V and we came up with a plan"

"You mean to tell me you had our sister and brother killed!"

"Father saw Euphemia our traditions threatened. If the JSZ went ahead as planned we would have gone through a civil war thanks to her. I did what I had to do to protect our homeland and it's people"

"And the people of the JSZ?" said/asked Ohgi "Were they just a sacrifice to you!"

"Those people severed Britannia" said Schneizel "Their sacrifice was not in vain"

"And now you are all traitors" said the giant "You took the word of the enemy over your own commander. One of the main reasons we will never ally with you"

"Your Britannian!" said one of the Black Knights "Why would we want you as an ally"

"So simple minded: said the giant "I said I was Lelouch's uncle. That doesn't mean I am Britannian. I want Britannia to burn just as many of you do"

By this point both Lelouch and Kallen were moved into the elevator and gone.

"But Marianna was" said Cornelia

The giant gave out a hollow laugh with some of his soldiers griping their weapons tightly

"There is a lot that you do not know about my sister. Being a commoner with the rest of your homeland makes it easy to infiltrate. We never suspected her to move up that ranks of the Knights of Round so easily. She was the best spy out of all of them" he said with sorrow in his voce "Five years she work her way into her ranks, she had an idea that would have stopped the oppression and racist ideas that came from your contrary"

"The Bill of Rights" said Schneizel "A stupid idea"

"What Bill?" Ohgi asked

"I would give the commoner the same rights as noblemen have" Cornelia answered "Not only that but it would have given the same rights to the notions that fell to Britannian rule. Marianna pushed for the Bill to be signed with many people backing her. It would have been singed if she hadn't been murdered"

"Who give a dame" said Tamiki who was wide awake now

"You idiot" said Tohdoh "That Bill would have given the people of Japan human rights. The whole reason we've been fighting!"

"My sister was a one of a kind person" said the giant "Her ideas and methods worked so well that my people were thinking of abounding our plans for the coming years, saving a lot of blood shed and tears. Oh well" Turing to Euphemia "I believe that Knight of yours will be here soon. I think it's time you give him a warm greeting"

Euphemia smiled evilly "With pleasure Uncle" and ran off in an alarming speed.

"As for the rest of us I believe that we have over stayed our welcome. Tag them" the soldiers injected them behind their necks and stuck small object on the side of the doors. One soldier came in with a smooth black cube the size of his body "What you are looking at is a boom that can blow half of this ship to kingdom come. If you try to leave this room or go within two feet of the doors the boom will explode. It will unarm itself in ten minutes. Good day"

And with that the giant and soldiers left.

In the Knightmare repair bay Rakshata Chawia and her colleges were surrounded by unknown soldiers. Te reason she was in the repair bay was to see what Lloyd had done to her baby Guren. She had to give her opponent credit for putting an angel wing system on her baby but still hated the man for defiling her child. As they were about to leave to go over the data the Black Knight warship feel to the ocean along with the Britannian warship. A minute later they were swarmed with an unknown group of soldiers that had incredible fire power. One of the Black Knights tried to fight back but was shot with a beam of light that made the man burst across the floor. Rakshata was not fazed by these new comers. After the things that Lelouch had told her about Geass and the world of C laser weapons weren't much of a surprise to her.

"Miss Chawia?" asked one of the soldiers

"Call me Rakshata. What can I do for you?"

"The commander would like you to come with us, along with your colleges and child. There is a job offer and the commander would be wondering if you would be interested"

"Do I get a Lab, reasonable pay and funding?"

"What the hell you Indian bitch" said one of the Black Knights that had surrendered.

Rakshata took out her own handgun and shot the asshole in the head "The only reason I work here was because Zero appreciated and respected my work. He's the only reason I put up with you assholes. Since Ohgi and the others plan to betray him tonight I have no reason to be here"

"They already have" said the soldier

"WHAT!"

"There's nothing to worry about. The Coronel is getting him out of her now"

"Is he alright"

"Unknown. Would you need a hand in getting you thing together?"

"Yes, get one of your men to pilot my baby and have another help my colleges to there effects as well"

"Understood madam" said the soldier who ordered him men to help her without complaint

"If you were a Black Knight you would be complaining" she said shaking her head

Euphemia made her way to the top of the Black Knight warship where the flag ship had dropped her weapon in a metal container. When she arrived to the top she had a clear view all around her and saw the destruction of both Britannian and UFN warships. Both parties' were now sending their Knightmare units in the command of less talented men. She could tell the men or woman that were commanding the Knightmares were less than capable of commanding a large number of Knightmares and units since the whole place looked like a mess.

Some UFN and Black Knight fighters were fighting the Britannians while the Britannians were doing the same. Another group was trying to get on the massive floating warship but was being gunned down by anti air machine guns.

"Wonderful" she said "Without Schneizel, Lelouch or Tohdoh they have no idea what to do"

One of the UFN and opened fire on her. She brought up her shields with one hand this time and used the other hand to catch the bullets. After the bullets touched her shields they glowed red and started to pile up. Before the UFN pilot could do anything the bullets that he had used came flying back at him shredding her Knightmare.

Euphemia watched as the UFN Knightmare fell to the sea and drowned "What a waste"

Suzaku had just made it to where Prince Schneizel was negotiating with the Black Knights. He knew what he was planning to do with Lelouch but felt there was no way to stop the war without getting rid of him. To Suzaku, Lelouch needed to be put down and fast, because of him many lives had been lost and many more were being lost every day because f his need for revenge. After Nunnally was killed he knew that there was nothing holding Lelouch back anymore. Which is why he was heading to the negotiations to end Lelouch.

Lloyd and Cecil were staying behind in Japan to help with the relief effort. Know Cecil she might of killed someone with her cooking.

When he got to the negotiations he saw nothing but a massive battle being played out. Both flag ships of the UFN and Britannian were in the water along with many others, there were life rafts with both sides inside of them. In the air the remain warships and Knightmares were battling it out with one another along with 5 massive war ship not belonging to ether side.

"What the hell is going on here"

A few of the UFN Knightmares decided to attack him. They were sixth- generation Knightmares that were easily destroyed by his Veris. He dodged the other on coming Knightmares thanks to the angel wing system.

"This is Knight of 7 can anyone read me" he said though the coms

"This is Commander of the Sword war ship. Lord Kenson"

"What's the situating"

"Prince Schneizel and Princess Cornelia were in negotiations' with the Black Knights. Both sides were at a cease fire until those five war ship came out of no where. Prince Schneizel's ship is destroyed but neither he nor Cornelia were in the ship at the time. They're still in the Black Knight warship"

"Have the men concentrate their fire of the UFN Knightmares and warships. Rescuing the Prince and Princess are our top priority"

"Understood sir, but what about the other five warships?"

"Stay out of it's firing range, those things aren't taking any damage from your guns. Let them concentrate on the UFN"

"Yes Sir"

Suzaku swooped in to a lower level and stated making his way to the Black Knight war ship. He found much resistance in trying to get the warship but was able to destroy the enemy with ease. That was until he found himself cornered.

Looking at his energy filler he found himself with only a hour with of energy before it ran out. The Veris used 3 minutes worth of energy, something he needed to take in an account.

Just as he as about to fire the enemy unit explode in purple flames. As the Knightmares fell and the smoke died out he could clearly see a Knightmare standing between him and the warship. But this wasn't your normal Knightmare. This one was fitted with it's own angel wing system, his frame was elegant and the shape of a woman body. The weapon were the same as the Veris he had but looked a lot more power full than his own. The color skim was a dark purple and black with red on the out lines. The face looked creepy with its smile and two horns on the head including glowing red eyes.

"Identify yourself" Suzaku demanded

"Why Suzaku" said familiar voice "Don't tell me that you have forgotten me"

Suzaku's heart stopped when he heard that voice when he heard that voice.

"No" he said "It can't be" Just then a face he a longed to see popped up onto his front screen. Her face looked a little older than he once remembered and her hair was cut down to her neck "Euphy"

"It's been a while" she said with a smile on her face "And you haven't changed a bit. Still charging in and being reckless as ever"

"How… How are you alive?" he managed to say

"I was saved Suzaku; I was brought back to help bring a new era to this world. One where the whole world would be united under one banner"

"God... brought you back, the world of C…" he stopped talking when she started laughing.

"God? World of C? Sorry to burst you bubble but nether of them brought me back. No I was brought back by my fellow man. I was brought back so I can end all his hatred"

"So you're fighting for Britannia?"

Her Knightmare raised one of it arms with her weapons charging up.

"Sorry Suzaku. I may not be on the UFN side, but nether I I on Britannia's as well"

Suzaku dodge out of the way just in time as the beam of dead purple light shot past him.

"What are you doing Euphemia!"

I can't allow you to interfere Suzaku. I once loved you, but after the things that you have done to Lelouch and Nunnally including Cornelia you broke my trust" he fire again and moved to intercept him.

"They were going to destroy everything that we believed in" he said as their sword clashed with one another "If I didn't remove Lelouch form Nunnally we would have never been able to hunt down C.2 nor the rest of the Black Knights, I was truing to make the world a better place"

"Through separating my brother and sister, using the student council as lab rats to get a signal girl because of a plan made by a delusional man" she fired more rapidly at him destroying anything in her path "You lied to my sister playing with her emotions. Did you count the numbers she would have cried every NIGHT!"

Euphemia brought both of her cannon arms together once she had Suzaku cornered in the floating wreckage of the Britannian flag ship. The cannons started to glow purple and were ready to fire.

"I once loved you with all my heart Suzaku. You were everything to me. But after seeing the man you have become. You are no different from my father" she spat

Euphemia fired her main weapons without remorse. Think fast Suzaku fired into the walls escaped as the blast melted everything in its path.

"And what of Lelouch? He destroyed lies just to get what he wanted, he ordered you to kill thousands just to start a war"

"Oh Suzaku" Euphemia said as if she was his mother "You know nothing but the lies that you have been fed. Did Schneizel ever tell you what truly happen that day, or did he bend the truth like he always does?"

"What are you talking about!"

"You soon come to understand Suzaku that everything isn't always in black and white. You have to look underneath the underneath to truly understand the concept of our reality"

Euphemia lunched herself at Suzaku once again. This time the Varis cannons came apart from her arms showing the hands and arms. The cannons floated around her aimed at Suzaku, she reaches behind her and pulled out two katana swords; the katana's were beautiful crafted and glowed blood red.

"Do you like my Knightmare Suzaku?" she smiled "The Shadow Reaper is one of the first ninth-generation Knightmare to have ever been built. It uses less power and can run 24 hours straight before the energy filler is half empty. How much time do you have left? I'll go for a random guess and say less than 30 minutes"

Looking on the energy filler screen he saw he only had 23 minutes left.

"I'm close am I not?" she smiled before lunching herself once again at him.

Suzaku pulled out his own swords and started fighting back. They both started the dance of death as their swords met one another. He has never fought against someone with this power and skill before. The amount of power and skill that Euphemia over powered his own. Questions were going through his head as they both fought one another. Where did she get that Knightmare from? How did she become so skillful? How was she even alive for the matter?

How was this possible

C.2 or Cera. Watch from the observation deck in the 1 kilometer warship. In her long life she nothing had ever escaped her gaze, she knew everything that was going on in the world and the weapons that the mortals used on one another. Over an hour ago she had no memories beyond the she was given her immortality. These people gave a injection that was like a back up drive for her memories. When she gained her memories back she demanded to see Lelouch, over the time she had spent with the boy she slowly started to fall in love with the fool. After she heard that his Black Knights betrayed him she wanted all of them dead, no one hurts her demon. Ever.

She soon was led to the observation deck where she could see the full battle being played out around the 5 massive warships. She had no idea where these ships came from or who built them, but she had a feeling in regard to which nation might have built them.

"I truly never thought that I would meet the great immortal C in my life time" said the giant from behind "I would say it's an honor but you hate it when people do that don't you"

"You got that right. Where is Lelouch"

"You're the second person to ask me that. He's safe and sound, the doctors are getting ready to operate on him in but a minute"

"How bad is he" she said still look out the window

"They shot a barrage of bullets into his back which tor off his arm. Noting too bad"

"Excuse me" she said turning around with anger in her eyes "Not so bad!"

"We have the capability of bring the dead back to life with three day of the person death with no brain damage or memory loss. His wounds are nothing to us"

"I find that had to believe" she narrowed her eyes

"The Knightmare fighting Suzaku. That pilot was brought back from the dead after we swapped her corps with a fake. Would you like to guess who she is?"

"Why don't you just tell me" she said turning her attention back to the battle.

"The pilot is no other that Euphemia. The one Lelouch killed two years ago to this day"

"Impossible"

"You're on a warship that technology is over a hundred years ahead of anything in the world. Bring back the dead is nothing to us" he smiled "In the coming years the world will know that there are force's out there stronger than them"

Cera paused for a second "Who are you people"

"We… are the Helgast"

Ohgi was watching from the control deck along with the rest of the crew including Schneizel and Cornelia. They were beyond shocked to see the 5 massive warships slaughtering the Britannians and the UFN force's.

"Where the hell is Zero!" the middle sister said to Ohgi

"Dead" said Schneizel "We came to a bargain with the cost of your commander"

"WHAT" said the rest of the crew "You sold our Commander out to the Britannians!"

"He wasn't even Chiba. The man was a Britannian school student this whole time a member of the Royal family"

"So what" said the oldest sister "Did that really change anything. He fucken made us who we are" she punch Ohgi in the face breaking his nose

"We have Japan back now" said Tamiki "That what we were fighting for"

"What about China" said a Chinese member "Your just going to let me and my people role over to the Britannian rule!"

Before anyone knew it a fight broke out between the crew members. Some believed that that Ohgi sold and the others sol out the rest of the world for themselves and the rest believed that they should have never trusted Lelouch. Oghi and could only watch as everything fell apart. Detard came up to him with a worried look on his face.

"They took the footage from my camera" he said

"So what?"

"That footage could change how the world looks at us now. If they edit it, which I have no doubt they rest of the world will be out for our blood"

"You're joking right?"

"Do I ever joke!" he snapped "That footage is our death sentence!"

Euphemia was enjoying her time fighting Suzaku. For the past ten minute she was slowly taking apart his Knightmare, the Varis that he used so much was now destroyed; the two swords that he used were cut in half and rendered useless. All he had now was the Slash Harkens which was now in the Shadow Reaper's hands. The two floating cannons came around shot the cables connected to the Slash Harkens.

"You're out of weapons. You're almost out of energy and have little to no amour. What will you do now" she smiled

"Why Euphe. Why are you doing this!" he yelled

"To change the world, to bring it to a new era where all will be equal. I once use to think the world was just black and white, that nothing good will come through evil doing. I was wrong. If I want to change the world I will do whatever it takes. And if that mean kill you" she spat "Then I will do so"

"That enough Euphe" said the giant through the com link

"Sir?"

"There is no sense in killing that boy. He wants nothing but death, something he has been craving for himself sine he killed his own father. Letting him live is worse than death to him"

"Your right" she turned her gaze to Suzaku "Remember this day Suzaku. You will not die by me. You can live in the pity that you have dround yourself in for all these years. Good bye"

The angel wings spread out as she made her way back to the largest warship. Suzaku could only watch from the ruin wreckage of the Britannian flag ship as the last of his energy filler died out. The love of his life now hated him, she wanted nothing more than for him to suffer for the things that he had down. He pulled out a pistol form a hidden compartment and tried blowing his brain out. But the Geass command wouldn't let him, it would never let him.

The Commander of the 5 warships looked out from the Command deck. The battle was a one-way fight. None of his men had been killed and they had completed all their objectives. Lelouch was being operated on now along with the Guren pilot. Both UFN and Britannain force's had back away from the ship with the Black Knight leaders and Britannian Prime Minister still in the warship floating on the sea.

Both he and Cera watch as Euphemia decimated the Lancelot with ease. The Knights of Round now had competition.

"Perfect test run" said the commander though his mask "exhalent job everyone. Now let's head home"

Everyone that was watching the 5 warships started to withdraw their weapons. The warships move silently without a sound. They were wondering where they were going to go so they could follow them. But that plan would be a waste.

Before the UNF and Britannian warship along with their Knightmares could start following all 5 enemy warships started moving over 570km. Much faster than the other ships that could only go at the top speed of 270.

"All ships, this is Lord Kenson of the Britannian fleet. Do not bother even trying to follow them, return to docks eminently. I am asking for a cease fire at this moment. Nether side can fight nor do ether side have the man power. I am asking for both side to cease fire and collect your wounded"

"This is Nikko of the Black Knights. We except you offer"

"This is Hickin of the UFN. We except you offer as well"

After the fight that both sides just had nether wanted to continue. The wounded men and woman in the water were now their top priorities.

"God help us" said Kenson

Much had happened since the second great between the Japan and Chinese ocean. The out come of the battle was a bloody one. There were over hundreds dead and wounded, more were KIA lost out at sea. Out of all the mess and blood that had been left behind there was only one question that was going through the head of nearly everyone in the world: Where was Zero.

The official story was said that Zero died because of wounds cause from the Battle over Tokyo. The body was never shown because it was lost out at sea. While everyone in the UFN were mourning for the great commander the Black Knights and many of the Japanese were readying to flee China and head out to their homeland. Schneizel had kept his word that Japan would be run by the Japanese but were be allies to Britannia. But were the lack of transport and the vast number of Japanese only a small amount would be heading home. Tohdoh, Asahina and Chiba would be stay to do what ever they could to protect the people that were being felt behind. The original members of the Black Knights and many others were heading to their homeland; Ohgi was among the people who were going home. On the outside he was happy to have his homeland back, but on the inside he knew that rest of the world would be gunning for their asses. Detard Raed headed to his own homeland with Schneizel and Cornelia. No one had heard from him since.

Right now the aircraft carriers and the warships that Black Knights had left were being loaded with people. They had told the UFN that they were readying for an assault from Britannia or the Unknown enemy they had face over the sea. Thankfully the higher up brought it.

Right now they were over the boarders separating Britannia and China. They were just about to make it over until they had a incoming broadcast. One which is being broadcast across the world.

On the screen was the giant Ohgi and the others had meet. Behind him was flag with the same symbol from the 5 enemy ships "People of the world. Right now half of you are mourning for the man that you know as Zero. You were told that Zero had died over the battle for Japan. You have been told a lie"

Ohgi's heart stopped when he remembered the words from Detard _(That footage could change how the world looks at us now. If they edit it, which I have no doubt they rest of the world will be out for our blood)_

"You were deceived by the ones that you have placed your trust in. They had deceived you just like they deceived their own leader. If you do not believe me, then I would advise all of you to watch this"

The screen changed and showed the confrontation. But unlike the confrontation that truly happened Ohgi and the Black Knights were made out to look like the bad guy while Zero and Kallen the victims.

"These people have not only sold Zero out but the rest of their allies at along with them. They have given valuable information to the Britannian's and the death of their commander for only one thing. Their homeland: Japan.

"Zero maybe a Britannian, he maybe a member of the Royal family. But I would like to ask you this. Would you have followed him if he did not hide his face? Would you have followed him to the victories you have had? Or would you have killed him on sight"

The broadcast ended. The Black Knight are now traitors

The Five ships that had fled the battle a day ago were now at the bottom of the world. Out side it was bellow over 20 degrees cilices. The South pole was noting but snow going from left to right. Cera, how was on the observation deck along with Euphemia was looking at the frozen wasteland.

"In all my life I never had bothered to come here" said Cera "Maybe it's the reason I never found these people"

"Even if you had come here you still would have never found them" said Euphemia "You would be digging for around a year before you could reach them"

Underneath them the snow was moving with ignoramus silo door opening. Cera could see the light coming from the silos and vast hollow silo beneath them.

"You going to love this"

The 5 ships started to descend downwards at a slow speed. As they were descending Cera could see words written on the walls of the silos.

_Tho the people above have forgotten the sacrifice we have made for Lady Liberty. We did not_

_They might forget when we stood up to the Kings and Queens when we said NO, We did not_

_They might have forgotten when the idea of freedom could be a reality. We did not _

_The rest of the world has forgotten us._

_God and his angels might laugh at us._

_The devil might smite us with his whips and chains._

_But we have survived_

_We are one nation_

_We are one hand_

_We are one people _

_We are one voice_

_We are one soul_

_We are one Idea_

_We are Helghast _

The scene changed and showed something that Cera could believe beyond her wildest dreams. The ice ceiling had a bright blue sky and clouds. There was a sun off in the dissenting down behind a marvel of a city.

"What is all this" she said in awe

"I gave the same expression when I was told we were under the North Pole. The sky and the sun are all artificial and changes from day to night. This whole place stretches for miles in diameter, we have farmlands, lakes, even a beach that so beautiful in the morning"

Cera looked down towards the city which the ships are heading to. She could see flying cars flying around the city, enormous sky scrapers that touched the ceiling. The city was nothing like the Britannia architecture. The buildings were smooth and illuminated with bright blue lights. They were alien.

Off to the distance there were mountains that also touched the ceiling stopping it form falling on top of them. Around the mountains there were farmlands with robots and people tending to the crops.

"If Charles every discovered this place he would declare war on it just to take control"

"Schneizel would have a field day if the technology that's here"

"How have these people kept this hidden for so long. The amount of power that this place is letting off someone would have noticed"

"We're under miles of steel and cement. Not even with the best spy satellites you wouldn't find a thing"

"We are coming into docking" said a crew member over the intercom

They went past the city and into a canyon. There Cera could see hundreds of ship both the same size and bigger. They flew past a construction yard where they were building a warship that looked over 10km long.

"Wow" Cera could only say when she saw the size of the ship

"What we are in right now is a curser. The small ones around us are simply escorts. Gunner ships. That one is our new flag ship. Dreadnought Class war ship. The Devils Cry"

"Impressive"

"Come we best meet with the commander"

Rakshata was having a field day. She and her team were in another observation deck. Never in their lives had they seen such wonderful and powerful technology. Some of her team wondered before following Rakshata if it was a good idea to abandon the Black Knights. But after seeing these people and the technology they had the team made the best decision in their lives. As they went past the Devils Cry their jaws dropped with their mouths dulling with hunger.

"Such beauty" said Rakshata

"My Lady" said one of the soldiers coming in the room "Commander Bane wish's me to escort you to him"

"Such manners" she smiled "If only the Black Knights were as kind as you" she said taking another puff of her smoke

Bane. Also known as the giant to the Black Knights, stood on the docks waiting for the woman to arrive. For the past 10 years they had been searching for Cera ever since she had abounded Britannia, a good friend of his sister's and from what he could tell a lover for his nephew. She was a skilled assassin and exhalent Knightmare pilot who would go far in their ranks.

Rakshata was a brilliant woman that would fit in perfectly along with his own people. She was smart, beautiful and had morels that she stuck to. Both women would make exhalent Helgast in the future.

Lelouch and the girl Kallen were sent off to the medical center in the city. He didn't need to worry about their condition. The girl Kallen would make a full recovery and be up in the morning. Lelouch would wake in about a year at the most. From the information that had been gathered the girl Kallen had known Lelouch identity since the Black Rebellion. The girl is a Ace pilot with her Guren Mark-2 and was well known around the world, her skills rivaled some of their best pilots in the Helgast army.

"I take it your Bane?" Rakshata asked standing alongside Euphemia and Cera. She has no idea that Euphemia since she is now wearing the helmet.

"Ah Miss Chawia. A pleasure to meet you. I'm pleased to see that you decided to take our job offer"

"After just seeing me and my colleges had just seen, I have to say it's the best decision that I have ever made" she smiled "You must show me the technology built into this place"

"Of course" he smiled under his mask. He then turned to Euphemia and Cera "You can head home. And take Miss Chawia and her colleges to the Chairman for debriefing"

"Understood sir"

Bane then turned to Cera as they rest walked off "I know that you have many questions"

"When can I see Lelouch" she said bluntly "I want to see him"

"And you will. They're moving him to the hospital now. There's no worry, he will be up and moving within the year"

"After seeing Chawia running around and a Knightmare pilot with skills paired with Suzaku and Kallen I have no doubt. But I want to see him"

"Come with me"

They got onto a Jeep with the driver speeding off.

"There is much to discuses concerning you Cera"

She was caught guard seeing as the man knew her name.

"We have known about you for a very long time. We've monitor you since you left the Britannia Homeland in search for your Geass holder. We know about that fool Charles plan sine his brother Victor gained his Code. There are things that not even you know about Code Geass"

"How do you know all this?"

They came to a stop at a monorail station.

"We have been around for over nearly 200 years. Stretching all the way back since The Washington Rebellion. You should know, since you were there were you not?"

_(How does he know so much!)_

"Your secrets are safe with me" he said as they boarded a private train

"Where are we going"

"To the one who made the Code Geass"

Nunnally had now idea where she was. The last thing that she remembered was being taken the evacuation shuttle in the Viceroy Palace. But beyond that she could not remember.

She found herself lying in a soft bed. Looking around she found herself in what looked like a hospital room. Wait, looked?

She started to wave her hand in front of her face, she could see!

_(I can see!)_

But where was she? How could she see? All of a sudden she started to feel scared. Non of this was normal to her. She was so use to the dark that it was her own little world. Being able to see she was taken from her world.

"Where am I!"

Suddenly the door opened with a brain in a floating robot hovering in.

"Ah I see you are awake" said the brain in a kind voice

"Who are you! Where am I!" she started to panic

"Please calm down my dear, there is no need to panic"

Before she knew it she fell out of the bed on to the floor landing on her legs. Unlike the many times that this had happened in the past she felt pain run up her legs.

_(What!)_

Euphemia was on her way to see her little sister Nunnally. Even though Commander Bane to her to head home for the rest of the day to rest but she would rather see her little sister. It had been years since she had seen her little Nunnally.

As she was making her way to Nunnally's room she saw guards running down the same direction she was going.

"Excuse me but what going on?"

"One of the pactients is loss in the wards. She's blocked herself in one of the rooms after Doctor Mobius went to check on her"

"Mobius? Whit don't till me…"

Down the hallway Nunnally had managed to get the floating brain outside of her room. She blocked the door with her bed and anything she could find. The doctors tried to open the door but were unable to. The people outside tried to break in but were unable to. She looked for a way out but found nothing. The room that she was in was on the twentieth floor and there was no way to climb down from the window, not that she wanted to try.

Right now she was beyond terrified.

"Please open the door madam" said the floating brain "We mean you no harm"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" she screamed

She hide in the corner and started crying. She wanted her brother; she wanted him here to say that everything was ok. That there was nothing to worry about. She didn't acre if she was selfish she just wanted her brother, someone that she could trust.

"Nunnally" said a familiar voice "Please open the door"

"Whose there?"

"Just open the door Nunnally. No one is going to hurt you"

"Your lying!"

The person didn't say anything. Everything went quite. Nunnally stayed in her corner crying until she felt someone wrap their arms around her. Comforting her .

"It's ok Nunnally. I'm her"

She looked up and saw the face of her long dead sister.

"Euphemia!"

_If there is one thing I can say about humanity it is our will. No matter what a tyrant does, no matter how many laws are made to hold us down, no matter how many of us die fighting for what we believe in we never give up. We have a will that drives us; it push's us to deify the laws that have been set down by our ancestors and their gods_

_We have built warships that make Britannia and the UFN pail to ours. We have past the threshold that separates us from the beauty of space. We can bring back the recently decease, make them stronger. We can give the blind their sight. The cripple, their legs_

_And all of this is thanks to Humanity's will- Rosalind Lutece _

**Ok I know you're wondering why I didn't stop at the point where Ohgi and the other fled back to Japan. Will I just couldn't, I was so in the mood of writing that I simply couldn't stop. Anyway, the Helghast will be over powering, but that is needed for what I intend to do in the coming chapters and stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright everyone heres the next chapter of Rise of the Helghast. This is a Suzaku and Black Knight Banishing story. Two reasons.

Suzaku is a dick and should have worked with Lelouch right from the beginning. He pushes his views on other people which get's annoying. He's a one minded person that killed his own father, he lies to Nunnally throughout the second session and should have been killed long ago.

The reason I don't like the Black Knights is because the Betrayed Lelouch without getting his side of the story, out of everything that Lelouch had done for them and all the sacrifices that he had given so the Black Knights could keep running they spat in his face. Ohig betrayed Lelouch so he could be with his Britannian girlfriend which he had been hiding since the first session. Fuck you Ohgi.

I do not own Code Geass or anything the relates to movies or games

**Chapter 2**

_If there is one thing I learn about war as I have watched from the side lines since my construction, that it does not matter if you were right or you were wrong. The only thing that you have to show in the end is the amount of bodies that lay on the battle field_

_-John Hennery Eden_

1 month after the second Black Rebellion

In a way after the broadcast had gone out showing the Black Knights betraying Zero the world went into turmoil. The betrayal left a dark mark on the Black Knights, one which they would never be able to remove. Upon arriving to their Homeland they expected to be welcome home as heroes for getting their country back. They were wrong.

Immediately when they stepped off their transport they found them selves in front of angry mobs from all over Japan. The many people of Japan had taken Zero's teachings by heart and did not care that the man was a Britannian or even a Prince. The man had given their sprites back and brought Justice for them, he had given a broken nation their pride back and his Knights had thrown it in his face.

The Britannian riot squads were the ones that came to the Black Knights rescue in the end. That in it self fueled the anger of the nation and started demanding the Black Knights to be hanged as the traitors. But the new Viceroy would not allow it.

Arriving at the Settlement Government center which was now one of the Casino towers Ohgi and the others met the new Viceroy. Suzaku Kururugi. Ohgi demanded what was going on along with the rest of the Black Knights. Under the orders of Charles Vi Britannia Schneizel gave the title of Viceroy to Suzaku. With the people of Japan no longer trusting the Black Knights to lead Japan as allies of Britannia the Job had gone to Suzaku.

Out rage the Black Knights demanded that Suzaku would stand down so Ohgi could take command. But Charles would not allow it. He gave the Black Knights one option which would require that the remaining Black Knights work under Ohgi who would now report to Suzaku. In the end the Black Knights gave up on leader for another.

The UFN stayed strong. Without Zero to lead the leaders started to argue with one another in what to do next, to insure that a command structure would be kept in case Lelouch himself died on the battle field he built a plan to keep the Britannian forces held back. The young woman who is now in charge of the UFN Military is a Leila Malcal, the young woman was a intelligent commander who was almost good as Lelouch himself. With her in charge the Britannians were now held back of the shoes of UFN land.

What riled up people the most was a rumor that Blood Princess was alive and kicking. Both Cornelia and Schneizel had tried to keep the information quite but it was leaked from Japan and went viral all over the internet. Cornelia demanded that her sister's grave was to be dug up. Even her father was there to see if the rumors were true. What they and the people their found once the grave was dug up shocked everyone. Inside the coffin was not a body but a liquid that had once the form the body mimicking the bones blood and DNA.

Cornelia had no idea how to act. Her sister was alive but now was an enemy to their Country. Her father Broadcasted across the world that his daughter was noting more than a traitor just like her brother. Since then Cornelia had not left her room with only her remaining Knight allowed to she her.

For Suzaku he had no idea what to feel anymore. There were many time he wanted nothing more than to put a bullet to his head and end it all. But thanks to Lelouch's Geass command he was enable to. He was now the most hated man to all Japanese and was force to rule them with an iron fist. The people rioted and wanted his head, to make sure that no other member of the Royal family could take his position he made sure that he had control over them. Just like the rest of the Viceroys. He used the Black Knights as a special unit that took down mobs with any means necessary. And they hated him for it. But the Black Knights had no choice; it was either serve the Viceroy or be tossed out into the mobs.

The remaining Four Holy Swords that stayed behind with the Japanese who had exodus to the Chinese Federation no longer wanting to be a part of the Black Knights. They were ridiculed from both the UFN and their own people. Tohdoh, Chiba and Asahina found themselves under the protection of Empress Tianzi, no one knows why she places them under her protection but some believe it was because of the Tianzi's friendship with Kaguya Sumeragi who had also stayed in the UFN territory.

Kaguya was shocked to find out her childhood friend Lelouch was the Masked man Zero. Her reaction was not like the Black Knights but of a loyal friend. She was beyond pissed that Ohgi and Tohdoh went behind her back and made a diction that cost them not only their pride but what the Black Knights once stood for. The only reason that she kept Tohdoh, Chiba and Asahina was because of their skills in their Knightmares.

As for the 5 ships that had been seen during the Black Knight betrayal were not seen again. Even with the best spy satellite system they either the Britannians or the UFN could find them. Somehow they had managed to vanish off the face of the earth. Both nations wanted to know who this new group was and where they were from. The amount of power and the size of the ships these people had were beyond anything the either nation had. Right now there was a massive manhunt to find out where these incredible creations had gone to and who had built them, but neither Britannia nor the UFN could find them.

Right now the world was taking turn for the worse with both the UFN and Britannia gunning for each other. But neither side knew that in the coming year a force of unbelievable power would consume both nations.

Scene change

Rakshata Chawia was enjoying her time working in the Think Tank. After her meeting with the Chairman she and her colleges were taken to their new work station a mile away from the shipyard and close to the fake ocean. The people that they now were working with open doors to new technology that they thought was hundreds of years out of their reach.

They have read over mechanics for AIs that were used in Helghan. Rakshata spent hours talking to the Think Tank main AI called Athena, named after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom. The two became close friends.

Her colleges were sent to different departments that would best suit them. Rakshata was sent to a department were her knowledge of Knightmares and her Radiant Wave Surger would be put to good use. The department was involved in creating the most deadliest Knightmares to ever be seen. The department was called Jaeger.

When she came face to face with what she would be working on her jaw dropped. The share size of the Knightmares made anything the UFN and Britannia look like child's toys compared to these things. The Shinigami of the Red Sea was the most deadly and terrifying thing that she had ever seen. The Shinigami stood over 260ft with a weight over 1905 tons. The design of the Shinigami was much like of a samurai warrior with dark black and blood red body armor. The head had the shape of a skull with a smile that could scare someone to death. The right arm had the design of her Radiant Wave Surger but was missing the mechanics for the thing to work. The power source of the Jaeger were two small nuclear reactors that, one located in the chest and another right next to it in the back.

Once Rakshata found out the power source she started to make blueprints and equations that would help make the Radiant Wave Surger to work. The head of the Think Tank Doctor Mobius was beyond impressed with Rakshata's work he found it annoying that they were not able to forger out how the Radiant Wave Surger work in the first place. With the second reactor inside the Jaeger as a backup power source Rakshata told the people that had been working on the Shinigami that they would have to divert the backup power to the right arm for it to work. If the main reactor failed the right arm would go into lock down so the second reactor could power the rest of the system to keep it functional.

Mobius was beyond impressed at Rakshata's after the first 3 weeks that he gave her the job of designing the next Jaeger with one of the AIs assisting her. She only smiled and felt as if she was being unchained and was able to do whatever she wanted. Since then she has been studying up on the Jaeger systems with Athena teaching her everything that she knows.

Right now Rakshata was looking over the final designs for Lelouch's own Jaeger. Both Rakshata and Athena were happy with the design they came up with, with both of their minds put to good use they came up with what could be one of the most powerful weapons to walk the earth. And its name is The Black King.

"I wonder how Lelouch will react to his Jaeger system" said Rakshata

The first Jaeger models required two pilots to mind meld within another for the system to work. The original Jaegers were unable to be piloted by one pilot since the stress on the pilot's brain was too much. But over the years the scientist found away by inserting a chip to the brain relive the stress of the Jaeger control system. From what they had been told Lelouch was given this chip. She had seen the things that they were doing to Lelouch. By the time he comes out he would find himself in a much stronger body.

"He will be fine" said Athena "Give it a month and they will take him out of the tube"

The operation that Lelouch went under was for super soldiers making him stronger and a lot harder to kill. The science behind it all came from a Dr. Catherine Halsey. A scientist who had built the super soldier project known as "Spartans". Because of her achievements the woman had her own research facility and which only a few including the Chairman knew of the project that she was working on.

"I've sent the blue prints to the manufacture floor" said Athena "If we're lucky the main body will be complete within a month. After that well be able to put the detail in order"

"Impressive. If it were any other manufacture it would at least take a year to complete half of it"

"But were in Helghan" Athena smiled "Anything is possible here"

Halsey looked at the young man that lay in the medic tube where the nanits were fixing his body. Almost a month ago the Chairman gave her an order to bring the young man back from death. There were a few people that had been brought back from death under her care which were close people t the Chairman. Not that she mind bring back the dead for the Chairman, but the past few ten years there were only two case's that the Chairman demanded her attention. One of them was Princess Euphemia which was two years ago. Her first one was a very close member of the Chairman's family and the Emperor of Britannia. Both of them were now very powerful and deadly individuals. Some people were even scared of them, which made her smile since they were her work.

Bu the Chairman gave pacific orders and demands when it came to her new subject. The young man needed would have the latest medical advancement put into him. Not only that but he wanted a amour built for him as well. Two things that would put a hold on the rest of her work.

"How is he?" said a voice from across the room

Halsey looked around seeing the owner of the voice

"Binging someone back from the dead and putting him through the Spartan program isn't something that you can rush" she said looking at her charts

"You know what I mean"

"Will he survive the procurer then yes. How he will react to what I've done to him and you will be another matter all together. His mind is still intact and functioning nicely, the chip is working will"

"He'll need it considering what my father has planned for him" said the woman placing her hand on the tube "He's grown up so much. A lot like his father"

"Which? The Monster of the Demon"

"Monster's have idea in how to control themselves. Demon's do"

Scene change

The Chairman sat in his office going over the Intel that his agent Eden's had gathered for him. Somehow that world was on a stand still since the masked man Zero had been betrayed. The Britannians and the UFN had equal footing when it came to the war they were in, neither side were making any ground or improvements. If anything they were wasting resources.

For the past 60 years since his own father had died Scolar Visari had led the people of Helghan as their Chairman. Since his rise to power he made radical changes to Helghan. The Heghan nation was a Military power house. Over half the populace was capable of holding a gun and using it as a train solider. Helghan School P.E involves Military training, including firearms and hand to hand combat. Most average Helghan people had the same skills that paired with the Britannian and UFN soldiers had. With proper training in the Military you would see them coming out as Black op operatives that you only see in veterans in the outside world. There were as close as 400,000,000 people in Hleghan and nearly each one of them were cut out for the Military, some were destined to be scientist, some were destined to be mechanics and some were meant to be farmers.

Looking at the Medical reports that Halsey had sent him he was pleased that Lelouch would be up and moving within the year. He had seen the boy in action when commanding his "Black Knights". In his opinion and other people's it was thought that he had gone through the Helghan Command program in the Helghast Academy of Ares. From the battle situations Lelouch had gone through and his methods when it came to commanding his men would pair to Radec's. Which did not surprise him one bit.

The boy's sister was a ray of sunshine if anything, after Euphemia had calmed her down explaining the situation she demanded to see her brother. Halsey allowed Nunnally to see her brother just before they went under surgery once again; he watched the girl's reaction when she saw her brother in a tube of nanit water. He had once cried like her when he saw his own daughter going under the same surgery.

Scene change

Cera laid in her room thinking about what has had learnt. Everything that had believed about God, the Geass and the Code was crushed when she came face to face with the one who had made Code Geass. The Thought Elevators and what she believed they were was crushed as well. In a way she did not care that her beliefs were crushed, if anything it was like a burden that was being lifted of her shoulders.

But out of everything, from the cavitations hidden from the rest of the world. To the truth of Code Geass there was one thing that she never expected to see. More like someone.

Flashback

During her second week in Helghan and after seeing the creator of Code Geass Cera found herself in the Long Sword gardens. The Gardens were much better and more existing than the ones that she had see in her travel around tat world. There were flowers that glowed in the night and fruit that she had never tasted or ever seen in her life. But sitting in the center of the garden was the last person who she thought she would never see again. Alive.

"Nice to see you Cera" smiled Marianne "It's been a while"

She looked older that when she last saw her dead on the stairs thanks to that Vector.

Cera just stood there steering at her. All cera could do was sigh

"Why am I not surprised" all she could say

Cera sat down with a bored expression on her face.

"The Pink haired one and now you"

"Enjoyable isn't it?"

"Annoying if anything. Dose Nunnally know?"

"No. Not yet, I want her to get use to living her before anything. Seeing me will bring up questions that she my not understand"

"Like leaving her and Lelouch in Japan with their father hell bent on taking over the country not caring would be in the cross fire"

"That had people looking after them all the time. They just didn't know it. One of the main reasons that survived for so long"

"Why not bring them here"

It was Marianne's turn to sigh.

"Charles always had eyes on the two of them. The second that the two of them were in our hands Helghan would have been discovered. Charles placed tracking devices on them when they were born, if we brought them here then there was no doubt that Britannia would go to war. Something that we were not ready for"

"From the looks of it you're more than ready"

"Now we are. But we need a few things before we start. Britannia won't know what hit them" she smiled  
"I take it you were never a Britannia to being with"

"Your right on that as well Cera. I was posted as a spy to go up the ranks in the Britannia army. I never imagine that I would become a Knight of Round. Not that I wanted to anyway"

"And becoming a wife of Charles?"

"Don't remind me about it. If you try living a lie with the most hated man in the world you would go insane. The fact he was the worst person in bed made it worst. The others that he had married slept with men or woman. I swear that they had an orgy once together with a bunch of servants once"

"Why am I only learning this now?"

"Surprise"

Cera thought for a minute over what she had been told.

"Is Lelouch and Nunnally even Charles children?"

"No. I could never have children with him. Having children with that man made me feel sick. No, there was only one person that I would ever have children with. And trust me on this, it wasn't easy"

"Oh do tell"

"The man that is the biological father is a Helghast like me. We meet when we were children in the Academy. Back then we were madly in love with each other and still are. When I went into Britannia we still kept in contact, things got hard over time with the long distance, even worse when I was forced to marry Charles. But we still stayed together. It was when Charles wanted to have children with me I wanted to just die

"But then my love came up with a plan so that I did't have to have Children with Charles. He sent sperm to me that I implanted in me. Not long after that Lul and Nan was born, I was killed and brought back here from the dead"

"Some story. I wonder how Lul and Nunnally will take it"

"I have no idea"

End Flashback

Her relationship with Nunnally was a hard one. The girl hated her for giving Lelouch the Geass that led to so pain for the both of them. Cera explained to Nunnally how she felt about the Lelouch. Euphemia was there to help but Nunnally was a stubborn girl.

In the end the relationship between Cera and Nunnally was rocky at best. They would all eat together to truly get to know one another.

When Nunnally was reunited with her mother she could only cry. Marianne explained what had happened and why she never came to get them from Japan. Cera was never there when Nunnally when she meet her more.

Cera stayed away since she didn't want to ruin the moment for them.

For a while the Chairman of Helghan place Cera into a Jaeger train program. Not that Cera wanted to, but she needed something to do while waiting for Lelouch to get up.

She had managed to senk in to see Lelouch only once. I took her a day to sneak in since the scarcity was nothing like she had faced before. Halsey's facility was impressive, the place had its own living quarters which explained when Halsey never got out that much.

When she saw the room that they were keeping Lelouch in her heart ached. He was in a heavy glass tube filled with some type of gel. He was a lot taller than when she last saw him and had a built in right arm. His mussels were a lot bigger than she had last seen; he looked like a heavy weight champion.

There were wires and devices hocked onto his body arms and chest. She was not there when he was gun down but she could see the damage that the Black Knights had done to him. The man that

5 months after the second Black Rebellion

Ohgi could not believe that it had come to this. Once he and the rest of the Black Knights fought for the independence of Japan. Now they were keeping it from the rest. 3 weeks ago Suzaku gave them the choice to either work alongside him and Britannia, or be tossed out to the people that they had betrayed. The Black Knights were now nothing more than a police force that kept the peace, no matter what the cost.

Since then they had become the bane of Japan, the people they were once fighting for they were now fighting against. The children that once looked up to them despised them with every bone in their body. The Black Knights realized that the children and the people of Japan still looked up to Zero even though that he was a Britannia born and a Prince.

After a month over ¼ of the Black Knights had disbanded. The remaining number was 384 in total Black Knights force's to the 1000's they once had during the Black Rebellion. Those that had left went into hiding, they felt nothing but shame for what they had done and some were caught in the Ghettos by the inhabitance and were never seen again. A few had turned up dead in streets which didn't surprise people.

Right now Ohgi was going over the reports from the Ghettos. He was given a office inside the new Viceroy Palace within the Settlement, his office was located close to the Viceroy office. He was told the reason that the office was close to the Viceroy was because it was to promote trust with each other. But in truth Ohgi knew that he was being spied on 24/7.

Once it was known that Ohgi was in a relationship with Villetta Nu he was called the biggest hypocrite. Right now the woman was pregnant with Ohgi's child and was living within the Settlement, there was no doubt the woman was being watched by Suzaku's men. In total Ohgi could do nothing to help the people of Japan. He was now traped in this own doing and had no way out. All he could do was follow orders.

Right now he was in his office looking over the reports that the remaining Black Knights were sending him. There were no longer any riots since people had started to fear the Black Knights now. A month ago Suzaku made a new law: The no tolerance policy. It led to many deaths.

"_When will it end"_ he wondered

Just as he was about to leave for home he got a incoming call from Suzaku

"Conference room now"

That was all he said. Ever since the Second Black Rebellion Suzaku had change. He was much colder and had little care for other human beings. Whenever someone saw him in his office they would find an empty bottle of scotch.

Scene change

In the conference Ohgi found only Suzaku and members of the Military waiting for him.

"Take a seat Ohgi" said Suzaku.

On the table were computer screens with wanted photos of people that were Loyal to Lelouch. They were known as Loyalist. Since Suzaku had risen to power the he was hell bent in hunting these people down. Over the 5 months over hundreds had been caught and executed, there was no court for the people who are caught conspiring with the Loyalist or anyone who is adding a Loyalist.

"As you know there are still Loyalist with Area 11" Suzaku started "Thanks to our spies we have located severely save house's may have info on the Bunker"

The Bunker was a safe house that Lelouch had in construction before the Black Knights had exodus to China. Lelouch kept the lactation secret with only a few who knew of the lactation and how big the Bunker really was.

"These lactations" he said with maps and locations of builds popping up on the screens "Are 12 known safe houses remaining in the Ghettos. Tomorrow morning each safe house will be hit. The Black Knights will be in charge of the safe house in Shinjuku"

"Us?" asked Ohgi

"Yes. Since you know to area the best you'll know all the hidden roots that the Loyalist will be using to escape"

The Shinjuku Ghetto was the last place any of the founding members of the Black Knights wanted to be. It was a place that any of them want to show their face. The man and woman including children that live there now spat at them on the streets, looked at them as if they were traitors.

"I understand my Lord" was all Ohgi could say.

Scene change

On his way home in the Settlement Ohgi could feel the eyes of the Britannian's on him. It had always been like this for 5 the past 5 months. Along with himself the Black Knights wore Britannia insignia patches on their shoulders. There were some other Japanese that wore these patches as well; those were the few that had managed to build their lives inside the Settlement.

Every time he saw himself in the mirror with that patch on he felt sick. He sold out his country men and he along with his fellow Black Knights were branded as traitors.

Arriving at his apartment building he found Villetta with dinner ready for him. His love life with her was still strong, they were even looking to have a child together. But they knew that it wasn't the right time. They were both icons in the world. Many people wanted the both of them dead for what they had done to Lelouch. Bring a child into the world wasn't the best option at the moment.

"Good to see you home" she smiled and giving him a kiss on the cheek "How your day?"

"It was ok. There haven't been any riots or anything today, just the normal hate you get these days"

"How are the others holding up?"

"Another felt today. She's moving out of the Ghettos and the Settlement all together"

"How are you holding up"

Ohgi didn't say anything but kept his eyes closed for a minute before answering

"There having us attack a location that might hold Intel to the Bunker, the thing is it's in Shinjuku"

"Your old home?"

"We know the place from inside out. It's why Suzaku is having us raid the place"

Villetta sat next to him on the couch comforting him.

"It'll be over soon" e promised to him

"I hope your right"

Scene change

It was early in the morning around 6 when the sound of troops could be heard moving across he ground. Black Knights moved in Knightmares, trucks and on foot as they were making there way trough the Shinjuku Ghettos. The people who were up locked their doors and closed their wooden windows in hope that the Black Knights weren't after them.

Ohgi sat in his Knightmare as the as the convoy was moving. 2 years ago the people in these streets would have their doors opened for them. The community looked after each other, but Ohgi was no longer welcomed.

"What a dump" said Tamaki over the radio "Can't believe that we use to live like these sorry asswipes"

"Would you shut up Tamaki" said a female Black Knight "Some of us use to live here"

"Yeah but look where we live now. Food everyday, clean water, hell we don't have to live in this shit hole any more"

"Tamaki" said Ohgi with an annoyed voice "Shut up"

Over the past 5 months some of the Black Knights started to show their true colors. There was a group that truly didn't care whether Britannia won or not, all they wanted was to live large not caring for the expense of others. Tamaki was one of those people, and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"What are you complaining about Ohgi? You're got your own Britannian pretty girl waiting for you at home. Hell you got us here in the first place because of here"

"Would you shut up!"

Scene change

As the convoy in the Shinjuku streets was moving the much movement in the old bank down the road in front of them. The Loyalist had complete control of the Shinjuku for the past 3 months. Their leaders who were of Lelouch's high ranking members had taken control of the Loyalist and had been leading ever since the fall of the Second Black Rebellion. Their new Leaders had been leading assaults Britannian Bases and Airstrips in an attempt to prolong the war in the UFN.

Right now they had been trying to bring food and clean water to those within the Ghettos. Suzaku had risen the price of food and water for 11's as a punishment for betraying their new country called Britannia. People were now dying of starvation and dehydrations. The food and water that had been stolen would always go to the children first and doctors in the Ghettos. Some were praying the UFN would come to their aid but they knew that they were way off.

In one of the old building that was still standing had a Loyalist with a RPG on his shoulders with another person holding a trigger to well place C4 explosives.

"Target mark Madam" said the Loyalist "Permission to fire?"

"Granted"

Scene change

"… I'm just say that…"

Tamaki went quite when an RPG had hit the Knightmare in from.

"Ambush" someone yelled

The Black Knights that were on foot tried to move into the buildings around them. But the building were already occupied with the Loyalist that gunned most of them down. The Loyalist were dressed in red bandages and had stitched mask's covering their face's.

The Knightmares moved into assault the Loyalist in the building who were already treating.

"Call squad 4 and tell them to box them in" said Ohig

"There under attack as well sir" said Black Knight

Scene change

In the old bank on the top floor there were men and woman using Anti-Knightmare heavy machine guns and rocket launchers. Without Lelouch the Black Knights had no real strategy. Everyone knew that Ohgi was no Lelouch when it came to Military tactic.

Around the Ghettos there was a number of ambushes that had been se up to give time to get the people in the ghettos out. The woman in charge of the operation had been given Intel last night, she was one of the few people that knew of Zero's identity and was extremely loyal to him, since she was his sister maid.

"Lock them in now and move to point Z2" said Sayoko

Scene change

The buildings in front of the Black Knights and behind them. The men that had been at the front of the convoy and behind were crushed by the fallen buildings.

"What the hell just happened!"

Scene change

"Now you only have to options" said Sayoko "Ether fight your way though to the bank with your remaining men or go back the way that you came"

Scene change

"Fall back no and regroup down the street" said Ohgi help anyone one that "Carry the injured"

One of the Knightmares went ahead with a small group to scout the area. Sadly when they got to the end of the streets more explosives went off with more buildings tumbling down around them and crushing them.

From the derby of the buildings there were Knightsmares that had been safely stored inside with the pilots ready. The Kngitmares were of Rakshata design. They bust of the derby and started attacking.

"Long live Japan!"

Scene change

In the war room Suzaku had been watching the battle in Shinjuku play out. He wasn't surprised that Ohgi had no idea what to do in the situation and was really hoping for this. For the past 5 months he had been killing off the Black Knights secretly. He didn't care of those that abandoned the Black Knights since the Japanese already hated them, he was given reports of those that had abounded the Black Knights and were killed by the Ghettos populace. To him it was justice.

"Sir what should we do about the 11's in the Ghettos?" asked one of his generals

"Send in the third army, I want a full sweep of the Loyalist"

"Understood my Lord, they should be arriving there within 15 minutes"

Scene change

Sayoko looked over the map in her Knightmare that showed the Black Knights. Lelouch had trained her months ago in chest and Military tactics when he retook the Zero mantel.

She was a fast learner and would have been her second in command if not for the situations with the OSI. If she was his second in command they would have already taken back Japan. But that fool Ohgi and Tohdoh had ruined it all.

"Madam the Volts have been launched and will be here shortly"

"Begin faze 3. Have the men ready to move out not"

"Understood Madam"

Scene change

In the swear and subway tunnels there we old gas pips that went under the Shinjuku Ghettos. The Britannians once had shut down the pipes over three years ago before Clovis had stormed in. Since then the control station to the gas was unguarded ever since.

A member of the Loyalist had been familiar with the control system and knew how to over load the system with his team.

"Alright boys" said the team leader "Were burring these assholes alive!"

Scene change

Ohgi and the Black Knights were being pushed back more and more. They never expected that they would be facing a tactician as good as Lelouch. Some were thinking that they were facing Lelouch and is back from the dead. Which wasn't far off since Euphemia was back.

"Fall back everyone fall back!"

His men and woman were being slaughtered like pigs. Diction after diction more people was being killed. So far they hadn't killed a single member of the Loyalist as far as they knew.

"Knight Commander to Viceroy come in"

" I hear you lowed and clear" said Suzaku "I've just sent the Volts to your location. They will be there within a few minutes"

"Thankyou sir"

"Don't thank me just yet Ohgi. Reports say that one of Lelouch's top men is in the area. I want this person alive Ohgi, and I want him or her by the end of the day"

"But sir…"

"I don't care that your low in men. This person has the location of the Bunker, the BUNKER Ohgi, and that information is worth a lot more to me than your men. Understand that whatever that Bunker holds will have to do with whatever Lelouch has planed if he returns. The Emperor wants the Bunker as well Ohgi, and when he wants something, he gets it no matter what"

"I understand sir; do we know where this person is?"

Scene change

Sayoko looked over the map and saw the large amount of Knightmares that had dropped in from the Volts. Right now they were surrounding the area where the bank was. That didn't bother her.

"Have units 5 to 9 fall back to F5 and to H4"

"Yes Madam" was heard over the radio

"What's the situation on the gas line Lt?"

"75 percent complete madam" said the Lt "We should be done in a few minute Madam"

"You have five then get your men out of there"

"Sigh… Sorry to say Madam we can't do that madam"

"What happened?"

Scene change

"Sorry to say when we activated pipe line 7 there was a rupture in the pipes. The main tunnel caved in and the rest are already blocked with derby. By the time we can make a exit the gas would have ignited… With respect Madam I speak for everyone here and say we would rather die as heroes than die as prisoners"

Everyone in the room nodded their heads. They knew the risk when coming down into the control room. The Lt had told them.

"You don't have to die there"

"We all have to die sometime Madam; these walls will be our tome, we knew the second that we stood a foot down here. You have 3 minute left madam"

"Thank you Co"

Scene change

Ohgi and what remained of the Black Knights were fighting their way to the Bank. They were forced to go around the way they had originally come from. They were faced with heavy resistance from the Loyalist, even with the Knightmares and weapons that they had the Loyalist were more prepared than they were.

But what they were surprised about was the Loyalist retreating bit by bit. It was like they were letting them pass. Ohgi noticed this but didn't really care; all he wanted was to get out of the battle alive.

A minute ago the Knightmares from the Volts had just landed and were pushing the Loyalist back even more.

Shortly they saw the bank in front of them, the building had been hit hard by bombardments, and there was no resistance from the Loyalist since they were no longer there.

"Somethings not right" said Ohgi over the radio

"You think it's a trap?" Tamaki asked

"I don't know"

"You should have nether trusted the enemy Ohgi" said a female voice throughout the building.

Throughout the building there were intercoms linked to a wireless network.

"I take you're the one who is in charge of the Loyalist"

"Only one of them. I want to have a little chat before I depart"

"Oh… and what do you want to chat about"

"I want to know something, why did you betray Lelouch. Why did you Betray Japan"

"He betrayed us. He was using us from the beginning; he had no love for this country"

"How do you know that? Do you know the reason for wearing the mask, the reason he started his revaluation?"

There was no answer

"Do have no idea why he became Zero, you have no idea why he wore the mask besides hiding his identity. You have no idea what lengths he went to take back this country, what he had to sacrifice just so that people like you could live free as fee men.

"He did all this for you, and you spat in his face. And all for a girl" she spat

"Leave her out of this"

"Don't worry. She is of no use to us as you are. One day this country will be free of the Britannia and you and the rest of the once goriest Black Knights will be forever remembered as the traitors to all freemen"

"I have one question for you" said Ohgi "How do YOU know so much about Zero"

"I was the one who looked after both he and his sister as his father unleashed his armies on this land. I knew them since they were children"

"Sayoko Shinozak"

"Good bye Ohgi"

Scene change

Outside the Bank there were explosion all over the Ghettos. There streets were collapsing as the Knightmares that had no flight system or were too close to the explosions were caught in the flames.

Suzaku who was watching live video feed were shocked at the devastation that they were witnessing. Over half of the third army was gone with over 78 Knightmares, 57 tanks and infantry men were gone. He thought without Lelouch the Loyalist wouldn't have a chance, but the way the ambush's and the offences were set up made it look like Lelouch's own handy work.

"What do we do sir?" asked one of the Generals

"Send in medics, and find out from any information from the prisoners"

"Understood sir"

Everything just got complicated for Suzaku.

_There will one day spring from the brain of science a machine or force so fearful in its potentialities, so absolutely terrifying, that even man, the fighter, who will dare torture and death in order to inflict torture and death, will be appalled, and so abandon war forever -Thomas A. Edison_

**Authors note: **

You're wondering who is the creator of Code's Geass's in the story no doubt. That will be explain when Lelouch wakes up. Most likely in the next chapter.

Yes Lelouch and Nunnally aren't the son and daughter of Charles.

Yes Marianne is alive and has been for a while. There are reasons that she couldn't bring her son and daughter with her to Helghan, don't hate me for it.\

Yes there Jaegers. This story is going to go beyond the Code Geass universe which is why there is a creator of the Code's and Geass's.

Why are the Helghast war ships so big? You'll find out soon.

Please review like and Fav


End file.
